


Where He'd Hoped To Sleep Tonight

by mansikka



Series: Alec's Bedroom [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bedrooms, Fluff, M/M, New York Shadowhunter Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus was looking forward to an evening at home with Alec, but Alec has too much work. Are his hopes for their evening ruined altogether?





	Where He'd Hoped To Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) inspired because of _that_ scene in a certain recent episode, here is a short series on the shenanigans in Alec's bedroom. This was written just after the episode but is set not long after Alec became Head of the Institute. Happy reading!

"I assume you'll be working late?"

Alec looks up as Magnus comes to a stop at the edge of his desk, giving him a tired smile. The desk is piled high with files, reports, and who knows what other bureaucratic nonsense Alec has to deal with from the Clave. "Yeah. At least a couple more hours."

Magnus hides his disappointment. He'd hoped to be portaling them both back to his apartment, and in between breathless kisses make excuses for Alec to stay the night. Not that they really need excuses. They might be pretty new, but already he's used to the dent of Alec's head in the pillow next to his own, and waking up to his sleepy smile.

Alec's barely been Head of the Institute five minutes, and already he seems swamped. Magnus hopes it's just an adjustment period, that Alec won't always be so tied to work like he seems to be currently. Not that he's any less affectionate with him, of course, it's just that Magnus had already decided on the dinner he'd portal them in, and the movie he'd suggest having on in the background. Because he didn't plan on _watching_ any of it, just being sprawled out with Alec on the couch.

"I don't suppose you want some company?"

Alec gives a careless wave over all the paperwork in front of him, sighing. "I don't think I'd be much company with all this. Not that I don't want you here."

Magnus squeezes back the moment Alec's hand tangles through his own, wondering how long it's going to take to get used to all of his gestures. Alec is sweet with him, open with his affection. He's professional, cautious in the Institute when others are around. But alone and when they're anywhere but here, Alec never stops touching him. A thumb swirled at his hip. A kiss to his temple. A one-armed hug if they're not already holding hands as they walk.

"Still. I could get you something to eat."

"Magnus," Alec says, a flicker of amusement making his lips twitch, "we have a kitchen here."

"I always assumed the cuisine of Shadowhunters to be… efficient, yet bland."

Alec nods, adding his signature to the report he's working on. "Well. I can't say you're wrong about that. But it's edible. I'll be okay. Honestly."

He doesn't want him here, Magnus thinks, straightening up the moment he feels himself slumping for it. He doesn't blame him; they've spent every night together this week, despite the current workload at the Institute having everybody run ragged. It's probably just because Alec wants to finish work and then sleep, and absolutely nothing to do with him. Though self-doubt gleefully stirs itself awake making Magnus falter. He fixes a smile on his face for when Alec looks up.

"Then. Perhaps I should get going. You have a lot to get through," Magnus says, resting his palm on top of the nearest pile.

Alec looks up at him in thought. Magnus wants to know what he's thinking. He watches him toss his pen on the desk, his heart thudding as Alec gets to his feet. "You could try our _bland cuisine_ , if you wanted. If you really wanted to stick around a while."

Magnus imagines nothing better than prison fodder. It can't be that bad, surely; Shadowhunters all have healthy physiques that speak of good nutrition at least. But the thought of eating _Shadowhunter food_ makes his stomach cramp, and apparently does something to his face for the way Alec laughs.

"Or not," Alec says, grabbing him at the waist, eyes darting over Magnus' face.

"It's only—"

"Or," Alec says, with a quick glance over Magnus' shoulder before leaning in to steal a kiss, "you could get us something. We could piss people off by making them watch us eat something way better than what they've got here."

"Food envy?"

"Exactly," Alec agrees, gripping him a little firmer. "But would you mind if we waited another hour? I think I can clear a good amount of this stuff before then. If I'm not… distracted."

Alec is _teasing_ him, and Magnus loves it. He leans against him, looping his arms around Alec's waist.

"Alexander. Are you accusing me of being a distraction?"

"Always," Alec agrees as he sways him. "You don't even have to be in the same room for me to be distracted."

"I think that says more about your lack of concentration than anything I've ever done."

"Oh, really," Alec says, tugging him closer so they're flush together. "Because the way I see it, just knowing you're out there, somewhere, looking like _this_ , means I'm distracted _all the time_."

Alec really likes this shirt on him, Magnus knows he does. He relished in the swirl of thumb over his bicep when he'd dressed this morning, and is convinced he can still feel Alec playing with his buttons when they'd got carried away after lunch. Maybe that is why Alec wants this evening to himself, maybe he really is a distraction. It's a good thing that makes Magnus square his shoulders in pride, but doesn't stop him wishing he won't be going home to an empty bed.

Still. He'll take whatever he can get, whatever Alec is willing to give him.

"Then. How do you suggest I entertain myself until you are ready?"

Alec has this smirk that is like a hook just below Magnus' navel. Whether they're in company or alone, _that_ smirk has Magnus shifting in discomfort. It's no different now, and Alec looks delighted with himself for it, knowing exactly what he's done.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do. Izzy's here. Clary. Jace—"

"I've been meaning to see some of Clary's latest art," Magnus says before Alec can make any further suggestions.

Alec snorts, leaning in for another kiss. "Come back in an hour, okay? I promise I'll get as much of this done as I can."

Magnus nods, wondering how many hours after they've stopped for dinner Alec will continue to work.

* * *

Alec grins at him across the table, which is difficult since he's taken a huge bite of food. Magnus decided on loaded burgers for both of them, with several sides that are taking up much of their table in the Institute's food hall.

Alec's amusement is for the eyes that are on them, the longing looks at the take out spread out between them when everyone else here in the hall really is eating something _bland_. Magnus is sure the smell of it must be driving them all crazy, and Alec is loving every moment of it. He keeps squeezing his knee between his own beneath the table, and is apparently savoring every bite.

"This is perfect," Alec says for a second time, snatching up a handful of fries. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'm just glad that you made the time for something to eat."

"Well," Alec says, taking a sip of the beer Magnus portaled in along with their meal. "I would have eaten eventually. But this is way better."

"And meant you actually took a break," Magnus points out. "How much longer do you think you'll be working?"

Alec's shoulders slump and he curls forward over the table, pausing between bites. "Not too much longer, I hope."

"My offer to keep you company still stands," Magnus says, wondering if he can still sneak in an offer of Alec coming to his when he's done. Though it's already getting late, and by the time Alec finishes he'll likely have time only for a shower and sleep.

"It'd be pretty boring for you," Alec says, which isn't a no, but neither is it a yes.

"I could read a book. I'll be quiet, if you're worried that I'd disturb you."

"Distract. Not disturb," Alec corrects, and backs it up with a wink.

Magnus smiles back, hiding his disappointment behind mouthfuls of food and beer. This is his fault. He shouldn't have let his ideas play out in his mind for this evening already.

"I mean. If you wanted to, you could stay here tonight," Alec adds. Magnus can't make out his expression, but his tone is filled with doubt.

"Oh. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing," Alec tells him. "I've just never offered before because, well. I didn't think you'd even want to sleep here."

Magnus follows Alec's gesture that he takes to mean the Institute. He's never even thought of it, really, always assuming he and Alec would spend their time together far away from the judgmental eyes of other Shadowhunters. Yet here they are, surrounded by Shadowhunters as they share a meal, and Alec is unfazed. If anything, Magnus thinks he might look a little smug to have him here. He certainly is about the food, if nothing else.

"Well, if you're sure. I would like that a lot. I might need to collect some things from home, of course."

Pajamas, perhaps? At least a robe. They sleep together naked in his apartment, but what if there is some crisis in the middle of the night and someone like _Jace_ comes barging into Alec's room?

"Something to drink," Alec says, nudging against Magnus' foot with his own.

Their _nightcap_ has become part of their routine, whether Alec stays at his or not. If he's there for the evening it's the last thing they do before going to bed. And if it's before Magnus portals Alec back to the Institute, then it's accompanied by goodbye hugs and kisses that are hard to pull away from. Magnus nods, and when he's sure no one is looking reaches across the table to quickly squeeze his hand.

"Of course."

"You'll probably complain my bed's not as comfortable as yours," Alec says, teasing him again.

"Well. Perhaps we'll have to ensure that we're both too tired to worry about things like that."

Alec ducks his head but Magnus can tell how hard he's smiling, how he's trying not to even as he shoves more food in his mouth.

"Of course, if you're too tired—"

"Not for that," Alec says quickly looking up. He's _caught_ him, Magnus thinks, triumphant.

"Well. I suppose we will just have to see when you've finished working. What energy you have left."

Alec's eyes narrow in challenge. The end of his working day can't come quick enough for Magnus.

* * *

"This doesn't look like I remember," Magnus says as Alec ushers him into his bedroom, firmly closing the door behind him with a relieved sigh.

"It's new," Alec says, already pulling his shirt over his head. "The room is, anyway. The furniture's mine. But as Head of the Institute, I got a new room."

"I didn't realize there were so many perks."

Alec's bedroom is brighter than Magnus had imagined, though that might be because he's been picturing _that_ room from when he'd almost lost him. And now that he's watching Alec turn on the few lamps, Magnus realizes he's actually been _thinking_ about being in Alec's bedroom with him. Surely there have been people in his past he's visited the bedrooms of, staying over the night? There must have been. Though right now, Magnus can't remember a single one. Alec is a first in so many ways for Magnus. And though they have now slept together so many nights, _this_ feels like another new thing to experience. There is a flutter in Magnus' chest and a wish to get everything right.

"Are you bringing those things you wanted from home?" Alec asks as he sits down at the foot of the bed and starts unlacing his boots.

Magnus pictures the robe, toothbrush, glasses and bottle of scotch that he wants to summon, conjuring the magic to bring them all into the room. Alec smiles, nodding to a low table for him to put everything down.

"Do you have an early start in the morning?"

"Probably," Alec says, flexing his toes against the floor in relief. "I'll try not to make it too early."

"Oh, don't worry about me."

"I could always leave you in bed. Bring you some Institute breakfast," Alec says, reaching out to snag Magnus' fingers and pull him until he's standing between his knees.

"Or, Belgian waffles."

"Or those," Alec agrees, tugging so Magnus knows to lean down for a kiss. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Alec is exhausted. He's trying not to show it, but there are the starts of dark circles beneath his eyes. And then he yawns, screwing his face up adoringly before dropping his head against Magnus' stomach. Magnus startles for it but immediately gets his fingers through Alec's hair, massaging at his scalp. Alec hums in approval for it, loosely gripping Magnus' thighs.

"I think I probably should. If for nothing else than to keep you upright."

"I'm not that tired," Alec protests as he looks up, though still tries to push his head back into Magnus' hand.

Magnus hums, tilts Alec's chin up and leans down for another kiss before holding his hands out and pulling Alec to his feet. He really must be tired for how pliant he is in his hands, standing there willingly as Magnus undresses him and only pawing at him once or twice.

"I wanted to… this is the first time you've stayed with me," Alec says once they're in the shower, and he's bending his head so Magnus can wash his hair.

"It is."

"I didn't mean to get so tired."

"I don't think anyone ever does."

"I could use my stamina rune," Alec adds, and although he might be sleepy, it's not like he can keep his hands to himself. Magnus backs him bodily against the shower wall which only puts a smirk on Alec's face, which then turns into a pout when Magnus shakes his head.

"Then I'll just have to stay in here another time. Or more."

"I like your place better."

"Then you should stay tomorrow night," Magnus says once he's rinsed his hair, pleased to have such an easy reason to ask him to stay.

"And tomorrow," Alec says, twirling his finger so Magnus knows to turn, "I think I should be ahead on work. So I won't be like _this_."

His kisses are still heated to his neck, and his hands over Magnus' chest and stomach the promise of something. Magnus wants to be selfish and let his exploration continue, but if they rest now, tomorrow evening they can do whatever they want.

"Then, we should postpone whatever plans you had until tomorrow, hmm?"

Alec grumbles in complaint but they finish their shower without further interruptions. Though Alec does grumble some more when Magnus tries to put on his pajamas.

"The door's locked," Alec says as he walks over to it, sealing it further with another rune. "I like us sleeping like this."

Magnus smiles before pulsing more magic towards it so they couldn't be more secure, then snaps his fingers to make his pajamas disappear. "Better?"

"Much."

Alec pulls back the comforter on his bed and nods for Magnus to join him. It's softer than he'd imagined; why he'd decided a Shadowhunter's bed would be as rigid as half their spines Magnus doesn't know.

They settle as easily as they would at Magnus', Alec tugging him close for a goodnight kiss. Magnus leans down over him half-propped up on Alec's chest, eyes closing for Alec's hands sweeping down over his back.

"You should sleep," he says softly, brushing hair away from Alec's forehead. He's let his stubble grow a little more than usual which Magnus _loves_ and can't stop running his fingers along to feel more of. Then Magnus imagines watching Alec shave in the morning and has to kiss him for it.

"You too. I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow?"

"I have one or two things to attend to. But my evening is only for you."

Alec smiles, leans up to kiss him, then arches so Magnus knows to settle on his chest. He falls asleep to the sound of Alec's heartbeat, secure in Alec's arms like he'd hoped to be tonight.

* * *


End file.
